Grab a boob day
by ronjatherose
Summary: title says it all. it is about how Edward finds out that it is - grab boob day - and will use it in every way with his girlfriend Bella. ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first real try to write a M - rated fanfiction and i hope you will like it and please read my other stories and one more thing...._

_REVIEW...._

**EDWARD**

Me and my girlfriend Bella had been together for about 8 months now and I have never been happier. I love Bella with all of my heart, she is the best girl I know, and she have the best body too. I was home alone sitting at the computer in my bed waiting for Bella, she had to be eating dinner at home, apparently her mother had come to visit and wanted a family dinner.

I was just looking around on Facebook when I saw something that got my attention.

Robin White is in on the "Grab a boob day" -

I didn't know there was such a day. Curious, I looked what it was and saw that from April 30, 07.00 to May 1, 00.00, It was grab a boob day.

I smiled at the computer, lucky that I found out about it, and say that I would join in on the "grab a boob day" at facebook too.

I couldn't wait for Bella to come over, she promised she would come and sleep over after she was done with the family dinner. I loved sleeping next to Bella at night, I loved how her naked body was pressed against mine, listening to her at night when she always told me in her sleep that she loved me, I loved the feeling I got when I laid with my head on her chest hearing her heartbeat, to feel so safe, but protective of her at the same time. I don't know how long I was thinking of Bella and just sat there in my bed. The time always seems to just disappear when I think of her.

"Hello, Edward?" I opened my eyes when I heard Bella's angelic voice.

"Up here love," I said loudly.

I heard as she walked up the stairs and towards my room. I closed my laptop and put it on the floor under my bed and sat up smiling, waiting for her arrival. I watched her as she stepped inside my room and closed the door after her.

"Hi, baby," she smiled and took of her jacket and shoes and I saw that she was wearing a black dress that was tight around her chest that emphasized her breasts, and flowed out under the breasts, she looked breath taking. She walked to the bed and then proceeded to walk towards me on her knees and when she was in front of me she kissed me gently.

"I'v missed you," she said and kissed me again.

"Mhmm, me too baby," I moaned when I felt her softly scratch my neck. She pulled away from the kiss and started pulling her hair up and leaving it in a bun on her head but I didn't look at her head when she did this, I was stuck with my eyes on her tits that practically was in my face, I know I'm a boob-man. But her tits was perfect. They were round and big with perfect pinkish brown nipples. I didn't know how a woman could _not _play with her tits all day long, if I had tits my hands would always be on my tits.

With this opportunity I had I leaned my head down and buried my head in her tits and made myself comfortable there.

"I have missed you too my babies," I mumbled and sighed, totally content. I felt Bella laugh and I lifted my head to look at her.

"Something funny, miss Swan?" I asked and raised my eyebrows.

"I was just thinking of who you really missed the most, me or my boobs," she smiled.

"I'v missed all of you, only you, and my babies here too," I said and my hands landed on her tits and she moaned. Just because it isn't grab a boob day today it doesn't mean that I cant touch her tits at all, it just means that I can touch her boobs _more than usual _tomorrow_._

"Honey I'm sorry to say this, but I'm really tired and just wants to sleep," she smiled sadly and I kissed her lightly on her lips to get the sad smile to go away, I never wanted my Bella to be sad.

"It's okay, love, lets get ready for bed." I took of my shirt and jeans and was ready for bed. I got under the cover before Bella had even started taking her clothes of so I laid there watching her, this was one of my favorite things to do with Bella.

"Can you help me with this?" she asked and motioned to her zipper, and I helped her. I watched with much attention as she stepped out of the dress and she was just left with bra and panties. She got up on the bed again and started crawling towards the head of the bed so she could sleep, but what she didn't realize was that she looked so fucking sexy doing it.

"Are you going to sleep in your bra?" I asked with a pout. She never slept with her bra on, she said it was more comfortable to sleep topless, plus that she liked feeling her naked chest against mine.

"Oh, I forgot" she said and came over to me and straddled me in the bed.

"Would you please help me?" she asked and stuck her tits in my face again. I look down and saw that she had the bra you opened in the front on. I moaned and opened the bra and saw the babies spring free from their horrible prison called, the bra.

I started massaging her tits as I watched her nipples become erect and stood out, just begging to be kissed. Without thinking I kissed her nipples, just sucking a little harder before I released one nipple and the do the same thing to the other.

"I thought you said you are tired?"

"I am baby, but your making it hard for me to say stop," she moaned, her head thrown back, exposing her neck.

"Lets sleep and then we can be refreshened to our activities we're going to do tomorrow."

"What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Have fun," I whispered in her ear and saw her shiver. I lifted her of me and she got under the cover and laid down with her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her closer to me, wanting to feel her.

"Night love," I whispered in her ear and heard her whisper a sleepy, "Night."

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

I woke up before Bella and looked at my cellphone to see what time it is, 08.44 am. It's now officially the grab a boob day, I thought with a smirk. I looked down at Bella and saw her smiling sleeping face. She had twisted around in the night now laying on her back, making the covers pooled at her waist. Perfect for me.

I towered over her watching her for a minute before I laid my hands on her tits. I lightly massaged them, enjoying the small moan that came from her mouth. I kept massaging her tits as I started to twisting and pulling or her nipples till they were hard and pointing up at me. I lightly flicked her right nipple with my tongue, her tits rising towards me as she arced her back trying to feel more. I looked up at her and saw that she was still asleep. I smiled and leaned down and sucked on her right nipple hard, making her moan loudly and wake up.

"Ah, what are you doing, ah, baby?" she panted and moaned.

"I'm just grabbing your boob, love," I replied and kissed her on her lips.

"Huh?" she asked and looked in my eyes.

"It's the grab a boob day today, it's all over facebook, and that is exactly what I'm going to do," I said and pulled on her nipples with my hands as I kissed her again.

"Ahh."

"So be a good girl and let me take care of you," I said sweetly before going down and sucked on her left nipple and rolled her other nipple with my fingers.

"Should you really suck on my breast then if it's called, _grab_ a boob day?" Bella asked and I looked up at her again.

"Well, since your boobs practically belongs to me, the grab a boob day just means I could grab them more then usual," I said and squeezed her tits, "And I don't hear you complaining about me not just grabbing your boobs, am I right?"

"Mhmm," she agreed as I continued to roll and pull on her nipples hard.

"Please Edward, more," she moaned and I kissed her hard. I kissed her jaw down to her neck where I kissed and sucked, marking her as mine. I continued south kissing down between her tits, kissing her stomach and traced her bellybutton with my tongue. I could already smell the heavenly smell of her arousal. I buried my face between her legs, smelling her with only the panties in the way for me to taste my sweet Bella. Bella bucked her hips, silently asking for more, and who was I to deny her of her wishes.

I slowly took of her panties and then sat up, enjoying the view of having her naked on my bed, begging for pleasure only I could give her.

"Please Edward," Bella begged and bucked her hips once again. I smirked and ran my finger up her slit. Once again she bucked her hips and loudly moaned my name. I opened her folds with my fingers and blew on her clit.

"More."

I slowly licked her and moaned as I tasted her. I instantly dived in between her legs again and licked ans sucked tills Bella was on the edge of her orgasm, then I took her clit in my mouth and sucked hard and she came apart, screaming my name, as I bit on her clit, and I continued to lick and suck as she rode out her orgasm.

"Mm," I said and kissed her on her mouth.

"I love you baby," she said and kissed me harder.

"Love you too," I said and laid down and held her in my arms.

"That was incredible," she sighed and nuzzled her face in my neck. I smiled, happy that I could give her so much pleasure that no one else could, she was so responsive to my touch.

"I thought that we would meet everyone else later and take a coffee and then we could have dinner at our favorite restaurant and then go to the movies, what do you think?" I asked.

"It sounds good, can't we just sleep a little more, please baby? You made me exhausted."

"Sure, honey," I said and laid on my side with Bella's back close to me, we were spooning. I laid my hand over her breast and then sleep find me.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"Come on, it's a party, we have to go," Alice squealed after she read an message on her phone. We were sitting at an café in seattle drinking coffee and talking with our friends Emmett, Rosalie and Alice, Jasper.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Jess texted me and said that Cornelius in her class is going to have a party and we all could come." She said and clapped her hands.

"Whoo hoo, PARTY, free booze Rosie, lets get drunk tonight," Emmett boomed and stood up with Rosie in his arms.

I looked at Jasper who was smiling at Alice, he would do anything she wanted him to do. But me and Bella had plans, and I don't really want to go to a party either. Drinking and dancing with sweaty people when I could stay with my Bella and have her naked for myself at home, I chose option 2.

"Bella and I can't go to the party, we have plans," I said and took Bella's hand.

"Of course you are going to the party, Oh, we have to go shopping," Alice said, getting ready to go.

"No, Alice, I want to be with Edward alone tonight, we haven't had much time together with college and part time jobs." Bella said and Alice looked at us.

"Oh, but cant you just come for a while? Just to meet new people?" she asked, hope in her eyes.

"Sorry Ali, we have reservation at the restaurant and movie tickets," I said and smiled sadly.

"It's okay, another time maybe," Alice sounded so sad now.

"But we can go shopping with you, It's only 4 pm and we don't have the reservations till 5.30 pm," Bella said, noticing that Alice wasn't her happy self too.

"Okay," Alice said, Happy again.

We were in the mall tills it was 5.15 pm, enough time to get to the restaurant. Rosalie and Alice had tried dresses after dresses, they even got dresses for Bella to try on even thought she wouldn't go to the party. After Alice and Rose found the dresses they had to get matching shirts to Emmett and Jasper. Bella and I followed them around tills I excused us and walked to the car. We hopped in to the car and drove to La Bella Italian. I opened the door to Bella and watched her as she took my hand and graciously stood up. She was wearing a black short jeans skirt with a blue blouse that was V cut. I smiled at her as she met my gaze and we walked hand in hand to the restaurant.

After the dinner we took the car to the movies, we were going to see an old movie that almost no one was going to see, I had already looked it up on the internet.

"What are we going to see?" Bella asked as we left the restaurant and we sat down in the car.

"It's a surprise," I said and smiled at her.

"A surprise? Hmm, what's on the movies now? Are we going to see Alice in wonderland?" she asked, still looking thought full.

"No, love, not Alice in wonderland," I smiled.

"Okay, but I'v heard the the movie is really good," she said.

"Maybe we can see it at home when it comes out in dvd and we can sit in the sofa at home and cuddle together. What do you think?"

"I like it," I looked at her and saw her smile at me with a soft smile.

"I love you," Bella said and kissed me as we stopped at a red sign.

"Love you too."

We reached the movies and I led her inside with my hand on her back. I bought the tickets and we went inside and I chose two seats in a corner in the dark where we could be alone.

"Can I know what movie are going to see now?"

"Wait and see, patients my love," I laughed and kissed her neck.

We sat down and Bella sat on my right, and she leaned on me with her head on my shoulder.

"Romeo and Juliette," Bella said and smiled as the movie started and she saw which movie I had picked. I knew she loved the movie and what made her happy make me happy. We sat watching the movie in silence for a half an hour tills I started to rub her arm with the arm I had around her back. Then I slowly inched my hand closer to her boob tills I had my hand over it and squeezed it lightly.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Bella whispered in my ear.

"I'm grabbing your boob, remember today it's my right to do this," I chuckled in her ear and squeezed her boob again. I put my hand inside her shirt and pinched her nipple through her bra and she moaned.

"Shh, baby girl, we have to be quiet," Bella nodded and I caressed her stomach with my left hand as my right hand continued to massage her boob. After a few minutes I opened her bra that you opened in the front and then grabbed her boob again. I felt her hard nipple in my palm so I pinched and rolled her nipple with my fingers and Bella put her hand over her mouth as she moaned again. I continued playing with her nipples and groaned when I felt Bella's hand on my hard member, rubbing me through my pants.

"Bella," I moaned and she put her hand over my mouth.

"We have to be quiet, right?" she said and opened my pants. She pulled my member out of my boxers and I stood hard for her. She kept touching me and then stroked my head with her thumb, and removed the pre cum and then sucked on her thumb. I sucked on my own finger and then went back and caressed her nipple with my wet finger. My left hand went down to the hem of her skirt and pulled it up and Bella lifted her hips so that the skirt was now around her waist. I slipped my hand inside her panties and pinched her clit and her nipple at the same time.

"Please I need you," Bella whimpered. I needed her so bad too.

"You sure?" I asked and kissed her as she tilted her head up and looked at me.

"Yeah, baby I'm sure," she said and straddled me. She held the panties out of the way and slowly sat down. When I was in I groaned loudly and Bella kissed me hard. She started to ride me and I pulled her shirt down and watched her breast bounce up and down and then caught her left nipple in my mouth and sucked and helped her ride me faster with my hands on her hips. We both came hard after a few minutes and kissed each other as we came so the other people in the salon wouldn't hear us.

"Come on, lets go," Bella said and stood up and fixed her clothes and I did the same. We got out to the car and she leaned on it and I stood in front of her with my arms next to her head on the car, cornering her.

"You are fucking amazing, do you know that?" I said and looked at her in wonder. She was such and amazing girlfriend, I don't know anyone else that would have sex in a movie theater.

"I know now," she said and kissed me.

"I absolutely love you, and I'm the luckiest bastard alive to be able to call you _mine_," I said and kissed her again, hard.

"I'm yours."

----------------------------.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry!

This isn't a chapter. I just wanted to tell everyone that i have started on a new story. It is a Edward/Bella story named – Without Hope – please check it out, Thanks everyone.

Summary;

**Vampire Edward have been looking for his mate since he became a vampire. When he finds her he will do anything to keep her and make sure she know just what he expects of her and what rules there are. Possessive Edward. Slightly Dark.**

**- ronjatherose  
**


End file.
